


The War to Come

by DemonicGeek



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: 20 year post canon, Angst, Angst and Comfort, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Partners, It Will Be Okay, M/M, No beta we saunter vaguely downwards like demons ought to, Post canon, Post canon war, Someone's going to get hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 03:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20185417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicGeek/pseuds/DemonicGeek
Summary: Set 20 years post canon, the war pitting humans against the combined demonic and angelic forces has been ongoing. Aziraphale is trying desperately to research a solution to end this war. Adam's tired and not sure how much longer he can keep all the forces at bay. A solution appears, but it's not one that either Aziraphale or Crowley want.Dedicated to my Fab Fallen, you know who you are.





	The War to Come

Crowley pushed open the door of the book shop one handed while carefully balancing the box of crepes in the other. Not Parisian he knew, but they’d have to do for now. With a war unfolding between the humans and the ethereal forces, he wasn’t about to leave Aziraphale alone long enough to pop over to Paris no matter the angel’s particularities.

He allowed the door to carefully shut behind up and looked up hoping to see Aziraphale’s smile. Instead, the look of sheer terror and despondency on Aziraphale’s face made his heart sink. He dropped the crepes and instinctively flared his wings, prepared to do whatever was necessary to protect his angel. “Aziraphale?”

Aziraphale looked up at Crowley and if possible, his face shattered further. Crowley barely had a moment to note the despair before the angel had slammed into him, clinging tightly. “Aziraphale what is-“ before Crowley could finish his sentence Aziraphale’s lips were on his. Crowley would like to pretend he knew all of Aziraphale’s kisses by now. After all, he’d had twenty years to sample them. But this one was new. It was desperate and longing and grief filled and it terrified Crowley as much as it enthralled him. His wings curved protectively around his angel and his hands reached up to gently massage his back. Finally he pulled back with a gasp.

“Aziraphale if you don’t tell me what’s going on right now so help me I don’t know what I’ll do.”

He was answered with a face full of hair as Aziraphale buried his head into his chest and let out a single sob and then in a cracked nearly whispering voice finally spoke. “I figured it out Crowley. The answer. It’s… I figured it out. We can save the Earth.” Aziraphale’s voice trailed off.

“And?”

“And to do so we have to destroy the source of power. For Heaven and Hell. It’s in the same location, feeding from the same power. Her power. Stop the source, you stop the war. Stop the source, you stop the angels and demons. I’m… it’s not clear what it will do exactly. Kill them out right or simply turn them mortal.”

Crowley felt his whole body jerk. Stop the war. Stop the angels and demons. It just had one very unwanted side effect. His arms and wings tightened around his angel and he buried his face into soft curls and held on. He wasn’t ready to give this up. Not yet.

“We have to tell Adam.”

“No. No. Angel there has to be another way, we’ll find another way.” Desperation rang through his voice. This wasn’t an option. Aziraphale not being on earth was never an option. He knew he was being selfish, he’d had more than he ever thought he would receive, but now that he did he couldn’t let it go.

“We’ve been looking Crowley, there is no other way. We’ve been looked for twenty years, and we’re running out of time. Without this, everything ends. We end with it, but they end too. We can at least give this to them.”

Crowley’s voice was a broken whisper now. “No. No, they can’t. They can’t have you.”

“There’s no other way. We’ll tell Adam in the morning. Tonight… “

“Tonight I don’t intend to let go of you at all, angel. Might not ever again.”

\-------------

Later that evening Aziraphale looked down at the sleeping demon curled up against his chest, arms wrapped around still clinging to him desperately even in sleep. Aziraphale didn’t sleep much in the best of times and right now all he wanted to do was take in this moment for as long as he could do. Languid body next to him, black and white feathers overlapping each other, and Crowley’s face at rest as it never was when he was awake.

He gently ran his hand through Crowley’s hair and made a silent vow to himself. He wasn’t sure how, but his demon would survive this. He had to. What was the point in a world without Crowley in it? He didn’t know what would come for them in the morning, but he’d protect him. Somehow.

\------------------

Adam looked more tired than any thirty year old had the right to be. A year of putting out squirmishes, offsetting global warming, and in general over-use of powers would do that to anyone, even an Anti-Christ. “So you’re telling me that there’s one power source? For both? Wouldn’t they have a separate one? Why would it be so easy to take out?”

“No one realized it was there. Well no one besides a minor prophet from a few millennia ago whose scrolls just turned up at the right time at any rate it seems. And Heaven and Hell would have no interest in taking out a joint power source. Rather clever when you think about it, keeps both sides from trying to take out the other through that method.”

Aziraphale pulled out a crumbling scroll and gently laid it across the table. It included a map of a location not far from Tadfield itself, not surprising given its importance to the end times, and details of the power source that both Heaven and Hell fed off of. End the power source, end the power. The souls in either location would be fine, they fed on their own power. But Heaven and Hell would fall. The angels and demons would fall. It would leave simply Earth, alone and able to continue on its own without interference from the other two.

“Crowley and I will-“

“No.” And they knew from experience that this tone from Adam offered no space for argument. “It’s not that I don’t see what you’re trying to do, but you don’t have the power for it even if I were willing to sacrifice you both that way. No, we’ll take the Them and go as a strike force. Maybe we won’t be noticed that way. The four of us and the two of you. You all guard my entrance, and exit, and I’ll take care of the power source.” Adam’s voice took on a different tone. “I don’t know what this will do to my powers. And it sounds like it will erase yours. Being human… it’s not all bad you know. But still take care of yourselves and each other. I’d rather like to still have my god fathers when this is done. I’ll gather the Them, are you ready to do this? It’s probably best to strike now. The more time that goes on, the more problems seem to erupt.”

Crowley wanted to scream that no, no he was not ready. He wouldn’t be ready in another century. He’d only had Aziraphale to himself for twenty short years. It was a blink of an eye after nearly 6000 years of want. He had not had nearly enough time and would quite like some more. But instead he simply nodded. “We’ll wait in the Bentley. Let us know once you’re ready.”

\--------------------------

Crowley gently pulled Aziraphale by the hand and into the backseat of the Bentley where he curled around his angel in proper snake-as-human form. Aziraphale gently kissed Crowley’s forehead.

“Crowley?”

“Mmm?”

“Promise me something?”

“What is it you want, angel?”

Aziraphale paused. “I need you to promise to do something for me before I tell you what it is.”

“Oh no, nu uh, not happening. Last time I did that you almost got yourself fried in Sodom after not evacuating quickly enough and then I had to break said promise and you goaded me about it for a century. So no, not going to happen angel. You want a promise you’re going to have to tell me what you want upfront.”

Aziraphale fell silent and contented himself with peppering kisses over Crowley’s cheeks, forehead, and finally at the top of his head. His grip tightened around him as if by holding on he could simply keep him here and safe in the back of a Bentley for the rest of eternity.

“Promise me if something goes wrong, and if something happens to me but you’re still here you’ll do what you need to to make yourself happy again.”

Aziraphale knew at once it was the wrong thing to say. Crowley’s entire body tensed and froze. Crowley meanwhile was running through every scenario in his head trying to figure out what he had missed, what Aziraphale was talking about. Surely they could both die today, but that was something they’d been facing off and on for a year now. It was something that was not an option.

“That won’t happen, Angel. I would never let that happen.”

“You can’t kn-“

“I can know that nothing is going to touch you while I’m still breathing.”

Aziraphale sighed unhappily. Crowley relaxed back into his embrace again.

“Whatever it is, Angel. We face it together.”

\-------------------

Aziraphale wasn’t sure what he expected, but it wasn’t an empty field with a small cave. It seemed innocuous enough, nothing to see here. Then again, if you were going to put a power source for all of Heaven and Hell on earth, it’d probably be best to not advertise it.

Adam was staring at the cave. “I think once I enter it’s going to set off a warning. I don’t know what, if anything, they’ll do. I don’t know if they know this place exists. Be careful.” He looked around at the three Them, Aziraphale, and Crowley. All had long since been armed with celestial blades scavenged by Aziraphale and Crowley over the intervening years. “Be careful.” He repeated and then he ducked into the cave. Somewhere, in the distance, a trumpet sounded.

“Oh that is not a good sign.” Crowley muttered.

There was a pop, and they were no longer alone in the field. Gabriel and Michael were staring down the small group.

“Why did you summon us here?” Gabriel, demanding as always.

Stall. Stall. Stall. Give Adam time. That’s what was running through Crowley’s head. What came out instead was “Oh I don’t know Gabriel, just wanted to tell you you’re the world’s biggest prat.”

Gabriel started moving towards Crowley, only to be held back by Michael’s hand on his shoulder. “Gabriel, we don’t respond to gnats.”

Aziraphale thought he should clearly take a hand in this if they were going to survive and stepped forward, much to Crowley’s distaste. “We brought you here to negotiate a truce.”

Gabriel sneered. “We don’t need a truce. We’re winning.”

“Ah, but at what cost? You’re needing to side with demons after all.” Aziraphale shot Crowley an apologetic look and received a shrug in response.

“At least they know what it’s like to have been angels. Better them than this lot. Why should they receive special treatment?”

“They’re the Almighty’s Chosen.”

Michael finally looked around and cut in. “This is all a distraction. Where is the Anti-Christ?”

Pepper stepped to Aziraphale’s side “He’s busy. Sent us to send his regards.”

“He’s not here, then. Excellent time to ensure he loses some allies.” And with that Michael pulled a sword and started moving in to attack, Gabriel following fast on her heels.

The next twenty minutes are filled with confusion. Crowley and Gabriel briefly took to the skies, their clashes nothing but flashes of black and white wings. The three Them taking on Michael by themselves as Aziraphale streaked off to ensure Crowley emerged uninjured. The five of them somehow ending up in a circle, their backs to each other as Michael and Gabriel tested their limits. Finally separating again, this time on the ground. Gabriel and Crowley again paired off while Aziraphale tried to help the Them take down a now exhausted Michael.

It was then that there was a resounding explosion from the mine.

The three angels and a demon fell to the ground.

Aziraphale was the first back to his feet, eyes only for Crowley. Searching. Breathing with relief as he saw him gradually stand. The two smiled at each other. Aziraphale could feel his powers gone, yes, but they were still here. They had at least a few decades to sort out the rest.

Relief gave way to horror. Aziraphale screamed Crowley’s name as he started sprinting towards him, knowing even as he moves that he isn’t going to make it in time but he’s going to catch Crowley as he falls and hope that that’s enough to do something. Anything.

Crowley barely had time to register Aziraphale’s face and wonder what was wrong before he was looking down at Gabriel’s blade coming out of his chest. The blade pulled out and Crowley found himself falling, falling again and it hurt nearly as much as the first time and then he felt Aziraphale’s arms around him, heard Aziraphale calling his name.

Aziraphale didn’t even register that the Them had followed him in his headlong sprint and were grabbing Gabriel and pulling him back. Michael sat forgotten, simply staring trying to come to terms with her own lack of powers.

Aziraphale only had eyes for the dying demon in his arms.

“Crowley no no no no Crowley no”

“Aziraphale?”

“I’m here I have you. Stay with me.”

Aziraphale knew that it wouldn’t work, knew the explosion had been the removal of powers and yet he tried. He prayed with everything in him for one last miracle, one last healing, and held his hands over the blood quickly soaking Crowley’s shirt.

“Crowley stay with me.”

Crowley smiled a weak smile. “…Ziraphale. Love you.” And his eyes slid shut. Something between a keen and scream was torn from Aziraphale’s lips as he continued to try to miracle the wound healed. A challenging miracle even in the best of times and now…

Aziraphale felt Crowley give a shudder and a gasp and lay still. And then he could not stop the tears.

From not so far away, God let out a soft sigh and muttered something about idiots in love. They didn’t realize they’d destroyed what was essentially the WiFi router in powering Heaven and Hell. The power was still there. It was hers all along, after all. And she gently directed enough of it to last a million years to the two figures in the grass.

“Angel, why are you crying?”

Aziraphale pulled his eyes open and stared down into the serpentine eyes staring up at him. “You… you’re…” Without further ado he yanked Crowley’s shirt up despite a squeaking “Angel this isn’t the book shop” protest. The wound was gone. The blood was still there all over both of them as a sticky reminder of what had happened, but there was no break in the skin. The miracle had worked. Aziraphale grabbed Crowley and held on.

Dawning realization started to hit Crowley as he tightly held onto Aziraphale. “Alright there angel, it’s alright. I’m right here.”

Somewhere in the background they heard Pepper scream “ADAM” as a very dusty and dirty Anti-Christ climbed out of the cave.

Once he felt Aziraphale’s breathing and heart rate had returned to acceptable levels, Crowley gently pulled back, leaving just a brief kiss on his forehead. He noted that two arch angels were currently being restrained by two humans and raised an eyebrow.

“Why were you able to miracle my wound, but they’re still powerless?”

“I… don’t know. Ineffable plan?”

Crowley paused for a moment and then, just as a test, waved his hands towards Adam. The dirt and dust disappeared from Adam and his outfit. Adam snapped his fingers and Crowley’s jacket was returned to it’s normal pristine black.

Aziraphale simply looked confused. “But I don’t understand, we destroyed the power source.”

Adam nodded. “The power source for Heaven and Hell. But where does that power come from to begin with? Seems someone is on humanity’s side.”

Pepper glared down at Gabriel and Michael. “And what do we do with them?”

A smile spread over Crowley’s face. It’s one that would have him labeled as a trickster in olden times. “Why we leave them. They’re mortal now. All but human. They can’t cause any harm, and they’ll have to sort this all out on their own.”

At this Gabriel surged to his feet. “You can’t just leave us here you miscreant!”

Aziraphale calmly walked across the few feet separating him and Michael and shoved the archangel back to the ground. “Oh I’m pretty damn sure we can.”

“Aziraphale!”

“What?”

“No, no continue it’s just that was sort of hot.”

“Oh my whoever, will you two get a room? I don’t need to hear that from my godfathers.”

And so the Them and the only angel and demon still left in existence left two former angels in a field somewhere in England, having saved the Earth for a second time in their lives.

\----------------------------------------------

Crowley peeked through the door before he walked into the book shop this time, looking for an ambushing angel. Seeing Aziraphale so distracted by a book, he deemed it safe to carefully enter. He forgot that the bell would jingle, and underestimated the angel.

This time instead of tackling him, Aziraphale merely glanced up and seeing Crowley gave one of the beatific smiles Crowley so adored. Crowley breathed a sigh of relief.

“Crepes, angel?”

“You know the ones around here-“

“These aren’t from around here.”

“You didn’t”

“I… maybe did.”

“You know we really shouldn’t be misusing our powers for such little things…”

“I left an hour ago and your cocoa is still warm.”

Aziraphale looked guilty “Even so…”

“Relax, angel. No one to report to anymore at any rate.” Crowley pulled one of the crepes out of the box and held it up for Aziraphale. “Can I tempt you?”

Aziraphale stood up and gently pushed the crepe to the side so that he could lean in and kiss Crowley gently. “Temptation accomplish, my dear.”


End file.
